1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing means, and more particularly to an improvement related to the nut and bolt set disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,232, issued to the same invention on Sep. 28, 1993.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the above cited U.S. patent, there is disclosed a nut and bolt set which includes a nut having two halves and a threaded bolt engageable with the two halves. The combination of the two halves together with the threaded bolt provides a locking mechanism which is difficult to remove or disassemble.